1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece with a built-in antenna for receiving radio frequency signals.
2. Related Art
Timepieces with radio frequency communication capabilities have become common. One example of such radio frequency communication functions is the ability to receive signals transmitted from GPS (Global Positioning System) or other positioning information satellites and detect the current location from the received signals.
Wristwatches having an antenna disposed inside the case and surrounding a drive module that drives a time display unit are one example of a timepiece with an RF receiver. The timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2013-64723, for example, effectively uses space inside the case to reduce the thickness of the timepiece compared with timepieces having the antenna disposed on the face side of the dial.
With the timepiece taught in JP-A-2013-64723, however, the outside circumference of the antenna is covered by the outside case of the timepiece, and the bezel covers the surface of the antenna on the face side of the timepiece. As a result, the outside case of the timepiece and the bezel will interfere with signals transmitted from positioning information satellites if they are made of metal or other conductive material, and receiving signals through the antenna is difficult. The outside case and bezel of the wristwatch disclosed in JP-A-2013-64723 are therefore made from ceramic, plastic, or other non-conductive material. This makes satisfying the desire to improve the appearance of the timepiece by using metal case members not possible.